


Now You Know

by strikerkudo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, i did not include awkwardness so be welcome, they're like 25 here, theyre cute but also very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/pseuds/strikerkudo
Summary: Ah, Christmas. The old tradition of giving to loved ones and forgetting to get gifts until the last possible moment.Ryuji has forgotten to get a proper gift and he's meeting up with Akira the same day he was reminded of it. Luckily Ryuji has a back-up gift.





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> M e r r y C h r i s t m a s, R o d i !
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, rodi and uhh yeah!

„Christmas gift?“

Ann gaped at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. She opened and closed her mouth several times, before hiding her face behind her hands. A sigh was heard.

“Please, please, please, don’t tell me that you forgot to get a Christmas gift for Akira,” her hands swung in front of her. Staring at her friend’s face, she received her answer in the form of a mixture of shame and panic. His wide eyes and twitching lips told her everything she needed to know.

A growl left her lips as she stomped her foot, a quite childish display for a 26-year-old woman. Her anger was obvious to Ryuji, who was only half paying attention. His mind was running a marathon trying to figure out how he could’ve forgotten to get a gift for his boyfriend. Well, thinking about it, he knows the exact reason why. Ryuji managed to get his mom and all of his friends’ gifts on time, but for Akira the gift had to be perfect. And considering that his workload didn’t let up much during winter season, he had decided to save it for late. Unfortunately, later is now, and now he doesn’t have anything to give to the one he loves. 

Ann finally calmed down, on the outside at least, so she grabs Ryuji’s shoulders to snap him out of his head. “Okay,” she started, “you better have something in your back pocket to give him because I know about Akira’s gift and you won’t be able to measure up anyway, but that just means you have to give him some--“  
“Ann,” Ryuji slapped a hand on her mouth, “I’ll be fine. I can…”

He trailed off, his cheeks warming up. Ryuji thinks back to the small red box he’s given his mother for safekeeping. He actually wanted to wait a bit, but Christmas is as good a time as any.

Once more he turned to Ann, reassuring her. “I’ll be fine.”

.  
.  
.  
.

He was no longer sure if he was going to be fine.

The box felt like a ton in his jacket. After his talk with Ann he went and got the box. His mother was elated to see that he was finally going to propose. Naturally, Ryuji protested that he was only trying to wait for the right time, he wasn’t stalling after all. The ‘Good Luck’ his mother told him only weighed him down further. Finally, he reached the door of their apartment. Fiddling with the keys, he wondered how much really would change. He stepped in, hanging his coat on the rack, but not before taking the box out of its pocket. They already share basically everything with each other, hell, they’ve lived together for almost 7 years!

“Welcome home,” the voice made Ryuji look up. Seeing Akira with his usual smirk, wearing a Santa hat, and one of those ugly light up sweaters caused Ryuji to smile immediately. Sometimes he can’t believe how simply looking at his boyfriend could possibly make him this happy. All tension leaves his body, almost forgetting about what he’s about to do as he slams himself down on the couch. Akira doesn’t waste any time, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kisses Ryuji on the cheek. With a turn of the head, they started kissing properly. 

Akira’s hand buried itself in blond locks, his other hand grips Ryuji’s waist. They smile into the kiss. This goes on for a while, before Akira shows his devious side and lets his left hand wander to a ticklish spot. A loud laugh erupted from Ryuji as he frantically tries to push his boyfriend back. Akira’s smile softened at the display. His boyfriend could be so cute.

“Hey Ryuji,” he whispered. His partner pants softly. “Hey Akira.”

“You know how I love you?” Akira purred, pressing his face into the crook of Ryuji’s neck.

The blonde blushes, but nods. “Yeah, I know.”

“And you know how you love me?” 

His cheeks turned redder at that, if that was possible.

“Yeah,” he wraps his arms around Akira’s neck, pulling him even closer. Akira smirked and raised his head to look Ryuji in the eyes.

“And you know how you wanted to propose to me today?”

With a start, Ryuji sputtered and blushed deeply. Unable to find the words to ask just how Akira knew that, when not even he himself had known, his boyfriend decided to help out.

“You’re not subtle at all,” he proclaims. He chuckled and sat up, pulling Ryuji up with him. The sat sideways on the couch. Akira holding the blonde to keep him on his lap. Ryuji wasted no time hiding his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You came in and took a small box out of your jacket with no stealth whatsoever. Sometimes I wonder how you were a phantom thief once.”

“Shut it.”

A laugh. “And then you walked in, your shoulders all tense. You might not have noticed, but after you saw me you stopped trying to hide the box, you just straight up went to cuddle with me. You set the box down on the table right in front of me.”

A groan. Akira smiled brightly. “Well, I have to say, that when I saw you come in with that box I was a little angry.” This snapped Ryuji out of his stupor. He pulled his face back and stared at Akira with a puzzled expression. “Angry? Why?”

“More a little miffed, maybe,” Akira blushed ever so slightly. With one hand he reached beneath the couch cushions and pulled out a black box, not unlike Ryuji’s. The blonde gaped, his brain trying to comprehend just what exactly it is that he’s seeing. There’s only one solution, but somehow Ryuji doesn’t know what’s going on at this point at all. “Is that…”

Akira grinned brightly. “And now you know that I wanted to propose to you today too.”

Ryuji decided to skip his stupid for once and cupped his partner’s face, kissing him deeply. Said partner had no complaints, carelessly setting the box down next to its red counterpart. The pair moved to their bedroom, leaving the boxes unopened.

Later, Akira would bring Ryuji closer with one hand, the other spreading the blanket over them both evenly. Ryuji was close to falling asleep, when he realized that they hadn’t technically asked each other the question, and technically neither of them had answered. “Akira, will you marry me?” His voice was rough from being so tired. He wasn’t sure if he even said it right.

“Don’t be dumb,” Akira whispered. His eyes were closed. “We were both proposing to each other. It’s a definitive yes. Now go back to sleep, you nerd.”

And Ryuji fell asleep with his fiancé’s arms around him.


End file.
